50 Songs to Naru
by maiko628
Summary: Mai sends Naru a song everyday he is in England. Will she be able to break through Naru's heart with her words? How will Naru react to some songs? Inspired by various songs from artists, which I do not own. Rated T for safety.


I do not own Ghost Hunt, nor the song!

**50 Songs to Naru**

**1 Song: Stay**

* * *

Mai was standing in front of the door of the SPR office. Naru was locking up in front of her and she had to hold back the tears. She helped carry down the last few things and the two suitcases that belonged to Naru and Lin.

Because the suitcases were lighter than the last parts of equipment Mai carried down the suitcases and slipped a envelope in the front pocket of Naru's suitcase. The team had recorded a video as a good bye and Mai had also, alone, recorded something that nobody knew about.

Just as they closed the trunk and the two men were about to get into the van it started to rain, which Mai was, for once, thankful for. She didn't want them to see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Taniyama-san." Lin said in his normal hard voice.

"Oh... Ehm... It was a pleasure meeting and working with you Lin-san." Mai said and bowed.

"The pleasure is mine. You have Madoka's e-mail if you need help." Lin said, also bowing, before getting in the van.

"Mai." She heard Naru's voice.

"Right, good bye Naru. It was a pleasure, thank you for letting me work for you." Mai said and bowed again.

"No problem. I hope it will help you in the future." Naru said, "Your last paycheck should be in your mail in about 2 days."

With that Naru took a step away from his ex-assistant, before stopping once more.

"Oh, and Mai."

"What is it?" She asked looking at the back of the man she came to love.

"Good job." He said and threw a umbrella over his shoulder right into Mai's hands.

Mai watched the van drive away, shocked, till it was not in sight anymore and that was the point where she broke down crying.

* * *

A week later Naru actually found the time to pack out his suitcase. He had been busy getting rid of the jet lag he got from the time difference and getting everything else back to normal.

Naru was about to grab the book he had stored in his suitcases front pocket when he felt the texture of envelope paper between his fingers. A little confused he grabbed the envelope and opened it just to find two CD's in it. Curios about what they were doing in his bag he pulled out his Laptop and shoved them in the CD slot.

His Laptop screen went blank for a second before a video started that showed the whole SPR.

"Hey Naru-bou! If you are currently seeing this, that means Jou-chan successfully slipped this in your bag without anyone noticing it!" Takigawa greeted.

"Like a NINJA!" Yasuhara commented from the background.

Naru shook his head at the comment and gave out a sigh, off course Mai had put it in his suitcase...

John came up closer to the camera and smiled.

"This is somewhat a good bye present-" He started before getting cut of by Ayako.

"Oh no! This is not the last time you are hearing from us you brat! We are gonna hunt you down and drag you back to Japan if we have to!"

"I'm in a group full of desperate people..." Masako's voice could be heard.

"Well, we were kind of like a party of heroes in a book." Mai said, "Although, I don't know where the ghosts fit in..."

Naru smirked, Mai just _had _to say that right?

"Who ya gonna call? GHOST BUSTERS!" Mai, Yasuhara and Takigawa sang.

"Anyway, all our e-mail addresses and phone numbers will be blended in at the end." John said after a short laugh.

"Bye Naru!" They all called together.

"You BETTER come back in the time limit of a year you brat!" Ayako yelled before the video was turned off.

A light smirk spread over his face, he will _maybe _return to Japan... one day.

Naru decided to listen to the second CD too and once again after putting in the CD the screen went blank before showing, this time, only Mai.

"Hey there Naru. So... Um well, I hope I somehow got this CD and the other one in your bag and hopefully you actually are listening to them." a small smile broke across Mai's face.

"Although you are a jerk, I will miss you, ya know? You probably will only miss my tea, but I shouldn't be saying that because I don't actually know you _that _good that I could judge how you feel."

Naru tilted his head a little in wonder, like a little kid would do and kept his gaze fixated on the screen of his laptop.

"This is kind of embarrassing.. but I wrote a song for you as soon as I heard that you were gonna leave... here we go..."

Mai took a deep breath and piano music was heard in the background.

Naru noticed that the song was written in English and he wondered since when Mai was so good at the language.

Soon Mai got to the chorus and her voice grew a little softer, and when she reached the last verse of the chorus she was singing with her whole heart, "...I want you to stay~"

Naru's eyes softened at the last sentence and he listened on.

"Ohhh the reason I hold on  
Ohhh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but i'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving~"

"Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay, ohhh~"

Mai had tears in her eyes when the song ended.

"I'll send you a song every day you are gone, so don't forget to check..." She said before the screen went blank.

**Hope you liked it! The song that is mentioned and inspired this chapter is "Stay" by Rihanna.**

**Please Review and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
